¿Una ilusión?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: La inocencia y la ingenuidad no siempre es mala.. a veces nos ayuda a expresarnos mejor, ¿verdad InuYasha? -InuKag-
1. Lágrimas

**¿Una.. ilusión? – Capítulo uno.**

_Por Chiisana Minako._

¿Cómo se puede ayudar a alguien que rechaza cualquier cosa? Más aún, si ya no puedes soportar la mirada cargada de sufrimiento y tristeza, de quien es tu ser más amado... ¿Qué haces? Tratar de animarlo de alguna manera sería lo más lógico, ya que no soporto verlo en ese estado.

Pero has evitado verme a los ojos, puedo captar culpa que tratas de esconder, en tus hermosos ojos dorados.. que no  quieren verme, es porque me parezco a _ella_, ¿verdad? La mujer que tú amabas, la mujer de la que soy reencarnación. Cuánto desearía ser ella, y levantarme, para que tú ya no sufrieras por su partida. Siempre le tuve celos.. en lo más profundo de mi corazón siempre estuve celosa. Porque ella era el centro de tus pensamientos, y lo que más me dolía, de tu corazón. 

No sé cómo.. he llegado hasta donde te encuentras. Sentado en una de las ramas de tu árbol, el Goshimboku, con la misma expresión desde hace ya tres días. No sé si has notado mi presencia o no, de cualquier manera te has negado a hablar con cualquier persona, incluso conmigo. Con el paso del tiempo pensé que era alguien especial para ti. Tal vez no me amaras, pero con que me permitieras estar contigo, que me confiaras cosas dolorosas o personales de ti o tu pasado.. es todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, creo habértelo dicho aquella vez.. sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado, tu felicidad es como si fuera la mía.. eso.. yo hace tiempo lo acepté, no recuerdo ya la manera pero; lo sé, tu jamás me verás ni me querrás como a ella, pero sólo.. quiero acompañarte, que sepas que no estás solo, y por sobre todas las cosas, quiero verte feliz. No importa que no sea conmigo, con tal que seas verdaderamente dichoso al lado de quien quieras.. pero eso ya no es posible, ella ya no está en este mundo, y según parece no me quieres a tu lado. No sé que hacer.

No es cierto. Sí tengo una solución. Marcharme, para ya no recordártela más. Desde hace tiempo lo tenía planeado, pero aún no me atrevo, viéndote así, no puedo simplemente irme viendo como estás inmerso en la tremenda agonía que significa perder a un ser amado. La persona que más quieres.. me imagino si fuera mi caso. Estaría destrozada, sin siquiera ganas de vivir, por eso imagino como te sientes. No me gusta que nadie esté triste, y más si se trata de ti, mi querido InuYasha.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar debajo de la rama donde estás sentado. Eso me trae recuerdos.. nostalgia.. cuando estaba molesta contigo te hacía bajar de un _osuwari_,  siempre te enfadabas y me gritabas. Creo que nada volverá  a ser como antes ¿verdad?

Desearía que así fuera.. como al principio, te prefería impulsivo y grosero, a como estás ahora, sumido en tus pensamientos, sin compartirlos con nadie. ¿Qué no entiendes que eso te hace más daño? Los problemas no es bueno  enfrentarlos solo, teniendo a alguien que se preocupa por ti y está dispuesta a tratar de hacer que te sientas mejor..

Creo que no puedo aceptarlo, que simplemente no deseas verme, no puedo alcanzarte, no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti para lograrlo.. ¿Por qué..? otra vez estoy llorando, creo que soy demasiado débil para afrontar ciertas cosas.

¡Oh no! Has volteado a verme. ¿Justo tenía que ser ahora? O.. ¿desde hace cuánto que me estabas observando? No quería que me vieras llorar, suelo hacerlo en silencio y sin ser vista, mejor me voy, no quiero darte más problemas de los que ya tienes. Con la cabeza gacha comienzo a correr, mi huida es algo torpe, me mirabas fijamente, eso me puso nerviosa.. aún peor, no logro ver casi nada a causa de las lágrimas, me dificultan el paso, trato de quitarlas con una mano, pero ya es tarde, he chocado de frente contra algo.. 

- Kagome.. – por favor que haya chocado contra un árbol, y que lo que oí fue producto de mi imaginación.. no me atrevo a levantar el rostro, tengo.. tengo miedo. 

– Kagome, mírame – me quedo quieta. Enseguida siento que  una mano me toma del mentón suavemente y lo levanta un poco.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo más lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Tengo miedo, no quería que este momento llegara. No quiero una despedida, no lo deseo.. yo quiero estar siempre contigo..

*/*

Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo. Vagos recuerdos tengo de mi madre.. en quien tenía completa confianza, con quien me sentía protegido. 

No sé por que me siento así.. tal vez sea porque hoy será luna nueva, otra vez me siento tan débil, confundido, lleno de molestos sentimientos y dudas, ocutando lo que realmente pienso. Prefiero estar solo. Kikyou.. no cambió de parecer hasta el final. En la última batalla que tuvimos contra Naraku, ella insistía en que podría derrotar a ese desgraciado sola, por lo que se nos adelantó y fue a enfrentarlo, sin ninguna arma más que su arco. A pesar que quise detenerla, me fue imposible.. Naraku al verme distraído atacó a Kagome y tuve el tiempo justo para tomarla en brazos y llevármela lejos de ahí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Kikyou que a duras penas trataba de moverse, estaba herida, quise ir a su encuentro, pero no podía moverme, estaba completamente ensangrentado y mi cuerpo no respondía. Con dificultad pude observar como Kagome me llamaba.. quise responderle pero tampoco pude. En eso ella vio a Kikyou y se arrodilló a su lado,  con una expresión de angustia, diciéndole cosas que si no hubiera estado tan herido, habría alcanzado a oír. Mis ojos se cerraban, pero se abrieron bruscamente al distinguir a Kikyou, golpeando a Kagome con sus poderes para luego apuntarle con su arco.

Demonios, no sabía que hacer, me estaba desesperando. No supe lo que sentí en ese momento, podría ser.. ¿miedo? Resistiendo el punzante dolor, me puse de pie rápidamente, veía que las cosas pasaban lentamente a mi lado.. sólo pude ver en una fracción de segundo la ligera sorpresa de Kikyou, frente a mí, después que había lanzado la flecha. Kagome había quedado en el suelo, inconsciente, luego del ataque de Kikyou, no lo pensé ni un segundo, sólo lo hice.. me atravesé entre la flecha y Kagome. Me pareció ver que Kikyou se desvanecía ante mis ojos.. pensé que se debía a que no podía ver muy bien por las heridas, pero luego de que me recuperara de las insignificantes heridas Miroku se encargó de decirme que Kikyou había desaparecido en ese instante, ya que hallaron sus ropas junto al arco, y no se podía percibir su presencia.

- Quiero estar solo - la noticia me había tomado desprevenido, no tuve miramientos al decir esa frase, pero me topé con los ojos de Kagome.. que no me veían con compasión -la mirada que tanto odio que me den- sino que.. con verdadera tristeza. Me volteé rápidamente, sintiéndome peor de lo que ya me sentía. Ahora también culpable por Kagome. No sé desde cuando empecé a descifrar lo que piensa con una sola mirada.. ¡Argh! Tampoco sé cuando empecé a admitir ciertas cosas tan fácilmente. 

Detesto la luna nueva.

Hace tiempo que tengo la molesta sensación que alguien me está viendo. Por culpa de que mis poderes se están desvaneciendo no puedo percibir quién es con tan sólo olfatear el aire, por lo que estoy obligado a voltearme. Quién demonios viene a molestarm--

...

K-Kagome.. ¿P-por qué..? ¡¡Maldición!! Detesto cuando llora. ¿¡Por qué me siento mal!? ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa!! 

Siento mis orejas moverse al oír que ella comienza a sollozar.. "Kagome.. p-por favor.. deja de llorar.." claro, como si pudiera escucharme.

¿Eh? Parece que te has dado cuenta que ya vi que estabas aquí. ¡Hey, por qué huyes! Te corto el paso saltando frente a ti, y chocas conmigo. P-Pensé que te ibas a detener.

- Kagome - parece como si no me hubieras oído, y vuelves a sollozar. ¡Kami, que deje de llorar!

- Kagome, mírame - ahora sí que debes haberme oído, pero aún así no te mueves, es más pareciera como si estuvieras ocultándome tu rostro. No creas que mi paciencia es infinita, niña. ¡Pero primero deja de llorar! Con decisión tomo tu mentón y te obligo a que me veas. 

Cerraste los ojos. ¡Y sigues llorando! ¡Mierdaaaa! ¿¡Qu-Que hago ahora!?

Estás temblando. ¿A qué le temes..? ¿Tienes frío? ¡Demonios, que pasa! Siento que te presionas más contra mí.. n-no sé lo que pasa pero.. algo tengo que hacer.

*/*

No puedo estar escondiéndome para siempre. No dejaré que esto se convierta en una despedida. Me cuesta armarme de valor pero; abro los ojos con pesadez. No puedo distinguir mucho las cosas, creo que estoy alucinando, I-InuYasha.. s-su rostro.. está.. está muy cerca mío, me está viendo con una carita tan adorable que-- ¿ehh? ¿¿m-me está abrazando??

Ya lo tengo. Debo estar soñando. De seguro me golpeé la cabeza y esto no es más que una hermosa ilusión.. en ese caso..

*-*

"K-Kagome qué.. ¿¿q-qué haces..??" El hanyou se puso aún más nervioso y por más que quiso evitarlo sintió sus mejillas arder. De pronto Kagome había abierto los ojos, le sonrió y él se dio cuenta que aún la tenía tomada del mentón y de lo cerca que estaban.. cuando iba a apartarse ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos mientras lo veía con una expresión maliciosa.

El hanyou tragó saliva dificultosamente y casi se atraganta con ella. Se quedó tal y como estaba, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. La mirada de la miko le provocaba sensaciones.. que lo hacían sentirse extraño.

- Kag-- fue callado por los labios de la chica, quien en un segundo se puso en punta de pies y atrajo el rostro del hanyou hacia ella, capturando los labios de él en los suyos. InuYasha volvió a sonrojarse, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al repentino pero suave contacto.

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el hanyou no podía tenerlos más abiertos. De veras que él no se esperaba eso.. no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer.. estaba tieso como una tabla sin moverse, Kagome en un momento se veía en extremo triste, él no sabía como animarla y-- la chica pasó los brazos alrededor de su espalda, aferrándose a él y ahondando el beso. 

"E-Esto no puede ser real.. t-tiene que ser un sueño.." Se decía el hanyou mentalmente para tranquilizarse "Un momento ¡¡Y por qué demonios yo tendría que soñar con ella!!" Se sonrojó al notar lo que había pasado por su mente "Como sea.. esto no es real.."

Se decidió finalmente y deslizó sus brazos hasta la cintura de la joven miko, cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llevar, correspondiendo el beso intensamente, hambriento de los labios de Kagome, deseoso de probar.. lo que hace tanto tiempo había secretamente anhelado. Era un sueño, una ilusión, no tenía por qué reprimirse de nada..

**- Bom bom bom bom - xD**

^o^ ¡Hola chiquitos! Este es un nuevo mini-proyecto de fic que estoy planeando ^.^ será cortito, creo T-T digo si es que a alguien le gusta.. originalmente pensé que sería un one-shot, pero las malignas ideas que se acoplaron en mi mente ocuparon más espacio xD y se dio la instancia perfecta para cortarlo ^o^ ::risa malvada::

Debería ponerme a trabajar en el otro fic de InuYasha que tengo n-nU y claro que lo haré, sólo que esta idea nació cuando estaba algo triste (creo que por eso el comienzo.. y lo que podría venir más adelante..) y pues ahora.. tengo más ganas de waffy (T.T Aunque lo que escribí no me emociona u-u) hacía tiempo que nadie actualizaba u.u y pues.. yo necesito una ración de waffy (o mucho romance xD) diaria.. hum.. creo que ya estoy aburriendo n.nU

_::Ahem::_ La pregunta ahora es.. ¿Qué pasará cuándo se enteren que NO es ni un sueño, ni una ilusión?.. ¿o _sí  lo era? Quien sabe.. n_n_

Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi sensei **Mei****-sama, que siempre me apoya ;_; y me dio la confianza para publicar este fic.. n.nU aunque aún estoy algo insegura pero ya no hay marcha atrás xD..**

Bien.. (esto ya será más largo que el capítulo ¬.¬U) Muchas gracias por leer T-T y me gustaría saber que piensas n.n adelante, con confianza, el botoncito de abajo xD ;_; para enviar review.. u.u esto **aún es un proyecto**.. 

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima =) - Trataré que sea pronto n.nU

**Chiisana**** Minako.-**


	2. ¿Ilusión o realidad?

****

¿Una.. ilusión? 

Capítulo dos: ¿Ilusión o realidad?

__

- Por Chiisana Minako.

'No es real..' se repetía constantemente InuYasha, aunque ya estaba convencido. Entonces... ¿Por qué iba a contenerse de algo?. Nadie le recriminaría nada. Nadie le pediría explicaciones. No habría que hacer nada más que despertar, y por ahora sólo..

Sus inquietas manos recorrieron impacientes la espalda de la chica, arrancándole fuertes suspiros, entre el beso. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que pasaba. Sólo se dejaban llevar, además que.. claro, no podían quejarse, no la estaban pasando nada mal.

Kagome rompió el beso sutilmente, a falta de aire, no separándose por mucho. Le agradaba estar tan cerca de él, observando sus ojos, sintiendo su respiración, sintiéndolo a él. Pero sólo fueron breves momentos; el hanyou aprovechó el momento para hundir el rostro en su cuello, aspirando con desesperación el placentero aroma de Kagome. Kami.. se iba a volver loco..

La miko tragó aire inesperadamente al sentirlo, cuando comenzó a besar su cuello con ardiente deseo.. retirándole el cabello de los hombros con suavidad, asimismo deslizando un poco hacia el lado la blusa colegial de Kagome, para luego seguir besando su hombro. Ella enredó sus manos en el cabello negro azabache de él, presionándolo un poco más contra ella, y no pudiendo reprimirse más, lanzó un pequeño gemido, que pareció tener el efecto de que el chico perdiera aún más el control, lamiendo suavemente algunas partes de su suave piel.

Aún besándole el cuello, fue subiendo, hasta su oreja. "Al menos en este sueño.."

- .. Kagome, serás mía -le susurró muy suavemente en su oído, de forma tan sutil que la hizo estremecer antes que pudiera creerse lo que había oído.

Y mucho tiempo para asimilarlo no tuvo, el ahora humano hanyou volvió a besarla y la acorraló contra un árbol, tratando de contener la salvaje pasión que.. su aroma, su forma de ser, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo.. todo, todo le incitaba a seguir besándola, y jamás soltarla.

¿Un sueño? Aún le parecía raro el que estuviera soñando con ella.

...

De acuerdo, últimamente había soñado con ella. Pero ningún sueño como éste. Anhelando un beso, anhelando tenerla en sus brazos, poder acariciarla, poder sentirla. Este sueño era y sería diferente.

Kagome en ningún momento pensó que InuYasha pudiera ser tan apasionado.. ¡Kami! Apenas había recuperado el aliento se lo volvía a robar, y ella que pensaba que era la única que tenía deseos reprimidos. ¿O era su imaginación?

¿Empezar a pensar en esas cosas, en una situación tan magnífica, no era desperdiciar el valioso tiempo antes de despertar? ¡Mou! Pero lo que había oído.. no fue producto de su imaginación, ¿verdad? 'Kagome, serás mía..' se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento coherente y que pudiera relacionarse con la cordura. Ojalá y eso pasara de veras..

Hasta ahora sólo él había actuado, y ella respondido. Era su turno de actuar. Kagome ladeó su cabeza, ahondando el beso, y sintiéndose totalmente satisfecha al verse correspondida, con igual o mayor fuerza y deseo. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, sintiendo su sorpresa, pero por ese movimiento, se podría decir que él 'bajó la guardia', y pasando de antes él estarla acorralando, la espalda de ella contra el árbol, era ahora él quien era acorralado, entre la suave hierba y el sensual cuerpo de Kagome sobre él.

Kagome estaba con los dos brazos y las dos piernas flectadas a cada lado del hanyou, mientras que el chico en el suelo. Por la posición de ella, de su torso, respecto al rostro de Inuyasha, le daba una buena vista panorámica de su pecho, cosa que hizo al chico encenderse más, hechizarse, embobarse, volverse loco. Todo, mientras ella tranquilamente le iba quitando el haori.

Ya no podía negarlo. ¿Y qué más daba en un sueño irreal? De todos modos en la vida real no pensaba decírselo, le gustaría saber como reaccionaría.

- Kagome.. -la miró fijo a los ojos, acariciándole una mejilla, también observando su agitada respiración, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello revuelto.. se decidió.

Se lo diría. Y sin rodeos. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? ¡Feh! En la vida real JAMÁS se lo confesaría, por ningún motivo. Y este N-O era el caso. Era una ilusión.

- Te amo -no se pudo oír con claridad debido a que la tierra se sacudió violentamente, Kagome alcanzó a oír sonidos vagos y leer sus labios, pero estaba demasiado confundida.. árboles comenzaban a caer a su alrededor..

- ¡¡Con que aquí estabas, Hanyou..!! -Un gigantesco monstruo apareció, derribando más árboles, y en su pequeña mente confundiéndose un poco ¿Un medio-demonio de apariencia humana?. Bueno ¿Y qué? Eso era lo que menos le importaba- ¡¡DAME TUS FRAGMENTOS!! -se abalanzó hacia la pareja, aunque distaba de bastantes metros. Kagome se hallaba detrás de InuYasha, pero temía mucho por él. ¡Él aún era humano! Estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero aún así, en cuanto apareció el monstruo, le dijo que se mantuviera detrás.

A pesar que sabía que no se transformaría, InuYasha sacó su fiel espada, Tetsusaiga. El youkai arremetió contra él, y por más que el chico quiso defenderse, acabó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca y comenzando a sangrar, pero muy levemente. Él estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y no lo sintió como la gran cosa, sólo como un raspón, o eso creyó. Tal vez ese demonio era demasiado débil.. o él se había vuelto mucho más fuerte como humano. Sí, eso debía ser.

- ¡¡¡No te confíes, que no tienes la suficiente altura para enfrentarte conmig--- InuYasha fue interrumpido por un resplandor rosa que le dio de lleno al youkai, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante, en medio de una explosión, en la que salieron tres destellos disparados. Al parecer sólo se trataba de un demonio grande.

Lo que lo había impactado no era una flecha, sino una simple rama, que Kagome había utilizado junto con un improvisado arco, de ramas también. Concentró su poder espitirual y la lanzó, y su efecto era el mismo de la flecha. 

- ¡InuYasha! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kagome, acercándose a él de manera lente, y el chico de cabellos negros se sintió descolocado. ¿No era él el que siempre preguntaba eso y no ella?

- Sí, estoy bien.. -dijo con la mirada baja, luego de unos momentos la miró a los ojos, comprendiéndolo. Y al ver la expresión de ella, pudo darse cuenta que ella también lo había descubierto..

¡¡NO SE TRATABA DE UN SUEÑO!! En los sueños.. No sangras, ¿o sí? ¿Sientes dolor físico? InuYasha tenía una herida en la cabeza, y Kagome en una pierna y los dos brazos, producto de los aparentes 'destellos' que salieron cuando ella lanzó la flecha, podían compararse al ataque Fuujin no Mai de Kagura, sólo que -por suerte- más débil, y también sangraba. Se quedaron mirándose.. e inmediatamente toda la sangre del cuerpo les subió a la cara.. lo único que podían pensar era:

"¿Y ahora qué..?"

****

++ ¿Continuará? ++

::Minako leyendo una revista:: Ups.. ::Minako tira la revista y se tira ella también xD al suelo a hacer reverencias…. Otra vez:: ToT ¡¡Gomen!! Se que soy una demente que tarda mucho en continuar las cosas pero Buaaah T.T de hecho, cuando publiqué el fanfic estaba de vacaciones n.nUU, visitando a mi gran amiga **Sheyla_K-Chan** y ahora estoy en mi casita jeje.. mi amiga **Yuzuki **me amenazó también en cuando vino acá y lo vio n.nU 

¡**Mei**! Este capítulo también va para ti, que me animas y también para decirte.. ¬¬ si no continuas tu fic… jejeje, ya ya, aquí está, no me regañes n__n::risa muy, pero muy malvada::

Ah sí, lo de la rama que lanzó a modo de flecha: Pienso que lo que daña a los demonios cuando Kagome lanza sus flechas no es la flecha en sí, sino el poder que contiene. Por lo que cualquier objeto en que concentre su poder, podría dañarlo.

****

Kyrara-chan me pidió que hiciera un mini-glosario de las posibles palabras en japonés que utilizo en los capítulos.. en los demás lo iré cambiando cuando tenga tiempo n.nU y por ahora creo que solo está esta: 

Fuujin no Mai: 'Danza de las cuchillas' de Kagura.

****

¡Gomen! Últimamente no me puedo conectar tanto como antes, y en 2 minutos, debo dejar la compu. Por lo que.. ¡¡Mis queridos _chikis_ (Palabra que yo inventéeeee ;_;)!! **Meiko Akiyama, tsuki-unmi kaze, Kanata, YaShi, Misao-CG, Kim Lin, Aome, Yuzuki, kala, kirarita, hikaru higurashi, coolis17, Kaoru-ken, misao_chan, Elena, sango14, Magdalia-Sayo, Aihoshi-Seikaya, Dark_Night, Chely, Amanda-chan..**

¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Perdónenme por no darles el agradecimiento personal que se merecen, pero el tiempo no me lo permite.. ¡Prometo que en el próximo capítulo les respondo a todos ustedes! Es que.. era o publicarlo ahora o quien sabe cuando.. Este capítulo va para todos aqullos chikis que puse en **'negrita'** n_n y para todos los lectores que no han dejado review..

T___T En fin. Estoy más insegura que de costumbre porque lo escribí de un sentón y no me he sentado a analizarlo con detenimiento para ver tooooodas las fallas que estoy **SEGURA** que tiene. 

¡Onegai, dime lo que piensas en un _review_!

Se me cuidan mucho, todos.

Chiisana Minako.-


	3. Tú decides qué creer

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página. **

_- Dedicado especialmente a mis estrellitas; Kanata, Sheyla, Meiko, Nad-chan y Yuzuki -_

****

¿Una ilusión?

Capítulo tres; Tú decides que creer..

Por Chiisana Minako.-

"¿Y ahora qué..?" Ni InuYasha ni Kagome podían pensar en otra cosa, y no podían dejar de verse el uno al otro con una expresión de pánico y vergüenza. Con los ojos muy dilatados, sin pestañear ni una sola vez; la tensión del ambiente era muy notoria. Y por si todo hubiese sido puesto en su contra, además no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo el leve susurrar del viento.

InuYasha no podía creerlo. De hecho, no quería. Buscaba explicaciones para pensar que realmente aún estaba soñando, sólo que se había vuelto pesadilla.. ¡Pero aún no era real¡No, no podía serlo!

Gotas.. pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, que se había vuelto nublado y más oscuro. Lo que comenzó como una leve humedad se convirtió en casi un monzón, cayendo agua a montones sobre los dos perplejos jóvenes.

¿Qué¿Ahora el clima también se volvía en su contra? Se estaba empapando. Al igual que el chico de cabellos negros frente a ella. Sentía el frío, calándole los huesos. Definitivamente; antes fue una corazonada, pero ahora se volvía más concreto; no se trataba de algo irreal. Y.. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Al menos, no iba a quedarse ahí parada para agarrar un resfrío. Cuando intentó dar un paso se percató que una de sus piernas no funcionaba correctamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo al suelo, de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la atraparon justo a tiempo. Kagome pestañeó varias veces, antes de levantar la mirada para toparse con los profundos ojos del humano hanyou.

- Ah.. lo.. lo siento yo.. -balbuceó la miko, ruborizándose levemente, a pesar de que apenas unos momentos atrás haya estado con él.

- ... -InuYasha miró hacia otro lado, quitando sus brazos del contacto con la chica- estás herida -aseveró, con algo de preocupación que trataba de ocultar.

- ¿Eeh? um.. bueno, no es nada grave..

- ...

- ...

Otra vez; ese incómodo silencio. InuYasha lo detestaba. Le daba mucho tiempo para pensar y recriminarse. ¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta antes¡Cómo pudo.. dejarse llevar? Fuera un sueño o no.. ¡Por qué se comportó así¡Por qué había dicho eso? No dejaba de cuestionarse, y lo peor era que sentía que su cara ardía a cada recuerdo.

La joven se quejó débilmente, al tiempo que trataba de parar la hemorragia en sus brazos y en la pierna.

¿Cómo permitió que ella saliera lastimada..?

Kagome comenzó a estornudar. Entre la lluvia y el frío.. iba a enfermarse y con razones de sobra.

InuYasha volteó el rostro otra vez, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas. Suspiró con fastidio.

- Hay que salir de aquí. Vamos donde la anciana Kaede -dijo él, como si las palabras que pudiera decir estuviesen contadas.

- Ah.. vale.. -la chica dio dos pasos antes de caer al suelo de rodillas- ¡Ouch!.. -la herida pareció abrirse un poco. Verdaderamente su pierna lastimada no estaba dispuesta a cooperar con ella.

El chico lanzó otro suspiro de fastidio y se acercó a ella.

- Los humanos realmente son débiles.. -sin decir nada más la tomó en brazos, sujetándola por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas.

- Te recuerdo que tú también estás como humano -le replicó, molesta con la actitud que él había adoptado desde que.. se separaron.

- ... ¡Feh! -el hanyou comenzó a caminar, sin el menor esfuerzo- ¿Acaso has subido de peso? -preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Qué¡Grosero¡Si tanto te cuesta llevarme déjame ir por mi cuenta! -recriminó, sumamente indignada. ¡Pero quién se creía?

- ¡Eres demasiado lenta, no quiero tardar tanto!

- ¡BAKA¡Suéltame¡Me iré a mi casa!

InuYasha no contestó y siguió caminando con la chica en brazos, pese a sus protestas, sus gritos -a los cuales respondía igual o más fuerte- y su forcejeo por tratar de soltarse. Esbozó una sonrisa altanera, él tenía el control y ella no podría hacer nada contra eso; como la tenía en brazos no podía usar el _'osuwari'_.. todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

De pronto despertó de sus pensamientos, al notar que había paz y silencio.. bajó su mirada hasta Kagome, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión muy tranquila en el rostro, y respiraba de forma suave. "¡Qué¡Después de gritarme tanto rato viene a dormirse?" Prefería discutir con ella. No le gustaba ese silencio.. le daba mucho para pensar. ¡El estar como un maldito humano lo hacía pensar demasiado!

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el rostro de ella. Se detuvo un momento en su andar, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Que hermosa se veía dormida.. sin gritarle, bajo su cuidado.. No fue hasta unos segundos después cuando reaccionó. ¡Qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza¡Ella no.. maldita sea, no era nada de lo que había pensado! ¡ESTUPIDA MENTE HUMANA!

- InuYasha.. -el chico pareció congelarse, casi temiendo el que ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos. ¿O acaso sólo hablaba dormida¿Acaso soñaba con él?- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí parado toda la noche? Quiero irme a mi casa, estoy cansada, en serio..

Un leve color rojo tiñó las mejillas del chico, evitando mirarla. No respondió nada, y decidió llevarla al pozo. Mientras ella se mantuviera lejos, no pensaría la clase de cosas de hace un momento, ni recordaría.. bueno, nada. Y, de acuerdo, tenía que admitirlo; cuando la había observado, la culpabilidad y preocupación se infiltró en su mente, al contemplar las heridas de Kagome. No debía olvidar que ella era una simple humana, después de todo..

¡Demonios! Casi se había caído, el suelo se volvía resbaloso con el agua que continuaba cayendo del cielo. Por suerte estaban cerca del pozo, ya casi llegaban.

Kagome se movió un poco y el chico automáticamente clavó su vista en ella. "¿Y ahora qué?" La examinó rápidamente con la mirada, no detectando nada anormal, fuera que estaba más que empapada y sus ropas comenzaban a ajustarse a su cuerpo. Interesante..

¡No, eso no era interesante¡No le atraía! **¡NO, JAMÁS!** Nunc.. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Sentía que la miko se apegaba más a él. ¡Esta vez lo no iba a engañar¡Sabía que no estaba dormida! La miró directo al rostro, esperando a que abriera los ojos, pero más que ver su tranquila expresión de cansancio, y el cómo las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar sobre su impasible rostro, no observó nada que denotara que se encontrara despierta. Kagome apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del hanyou, en medio de un muy largo suspiro. A InuYasha se le cortó la respiración, pero se forzó a seguir caminando.

- ¿Se.. puede saber qué haces? -le preguntó al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de llegar al pozo.

Kagome no contestó.

InuYasha emitió un bufido de fastidio. ¿Por qué se habría tardado tanto en llegar hasta el pozo? Del Goshimboku, estaban relativamente cerca.. y además estaba lloviendo, cargaba con la chica herida, y tampoco le significaba esfuerzo el tenerla en brazos. ¿No se supone que eso debería hacerle ir más rápido¿Acaso no quería llegar al pozo? Un leve rubor adornó tiernamente sus mejillas y frunció el ceño, molesto.

¿Qué caso tenía preguntarse tantas estupideces? Feh..

Se dejó caer en el pozo.

Ya habían pasado dos días. InuYasha, ya en su normal forma de hanyou, como de costumbre, se encontraba en una rama del Goshimboku. No traía puesto su haori rojo, sólo tenía el gi blanco.

Un humano InuYasha entró por la puerta principal de la casa de la miko. ¡Con el trabajo que le había costado salir del pozo con ella a cuestas, ni hablar subir por su ventana! A pesar que no caminaba con ningún tipo de delicadeza, Kagome no había despertado, o al menos eso parecía.

Puso el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama, y sintió un ligero tirón en el haori. La mano de la joven tenía agarrado el haori débilmente, pero lo suficiente para oponer una pequeña resistencia. InuYasha abrió grandes sus ojitos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y al cabo de unos segundos su mirada se enterneció y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Kagome.." Con una suavidad inédita en él, tomó la mano de la chica y la puso junto con su cuerpo, reposando sobre la cama.

Aunque se había propuesto no hacerlo e irse de inmediato, sus impulsos de humano prevalecieron. Se quedó unos momentos vigilando su sueño, observándola.

¿Ella temblaba? Recordó entonces que estaba lloviendo, y ella se había empapado. Automáticamente se quitó el haori, sintiendo el frío.. y lo puso sobre el durmiente cuerpo de Kagome. Aunque la prenda estuviera mojada, al menos estaba tibia, y le serviría.

Al cabo de un rato ella dejó de moverse, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. InuYasha había perdido la consciencia del tiempo que había pasado, pero no le importaba. "No.. no debería.." pensó retrocediendo, pero esos pensamientos, esos deseos volvían. "¡NO!" el hanyou de cabellos negros se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se largaría al instante. Tan avergonzado y sin saber que hacer, que no se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, se fue por la ventana. Claro que olvidó un pequeño detalle; estaba como un humano.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, acompañado de muchas maldiciones.

"Mierda, todavía me duele la espalda" Pensó con rabia. Maldiciendo nuevamente aquella estúpida decisión. Relajó su expresión un momento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella¿Se encontraría bien?

Una brisa fresca se coló entre las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto, entre la penumbra. La quinceañera comenzó a moverse hasta despertar, entre tiritones, a causa del frío. "¿Dón.. de estoy?" Está confundida, somnolienta. Y parecía ser un día de aquellos en que aunque sea temprano por la tarde, es oscuro. Algo torpemente se dirige hacia la cocina, preguntándose porqué la casa está tan vacía. Ni su abuelo, ni su madre, tampoco Sôta; ninguno se halla en casa. Todo sumido en el completo silencio, salvo el que ella hace al servirse algo de agua. Kagome no se caracteriza precisamente por ser una chica miedosa, pero aquel penetrante silencio y profunda oscuridad le perturbaba. Le daba un mal presentimiento.

Dejó el vaso de agua sobre el mesón, a medio beber. Unos ruidosos y veloces pasos se escucharon en su escalera y luego en el segundo piso, al parecer, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Kagome..

La miko no se sentía precisamente bien, y no pudo distinguir la voz. Pero.. ¿Quién podía conocerla y ser tan rápido a la vez? Sin duda se trataría de InuYasha. Con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

Llevaba sólo unos cinco peldaños cuando una tremenda explosión casi la tumba al suelo, al tiempo que escuchaba un grito. ¡Era su voz, estaba segura! Sin perder un segundo, corrió hacia su cuarto.

- ¡InuYasha!

. 

**¡Hey! Eso por ahorita.**

Jeje, me estoy reformando, aunque sí que me tardé (y lo siento mucho..) al menos, pude actualizar _"¿Una Broma?"_ y luego seguirle con éste, sin que pasaran meses de por medio. (Jeje.. admito que soy demasiado lenta e ineficiente -U)

Los otros personajes están a la espera, ya les tocará su momento. Y para todos los fans de la otra pareja, intentaré hacer una escenita Sango/Miroku en el siguiente capítulo. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

De verdad.. con una chica tan insegura como yo, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias.. de veritas. ¡Gomen por la tardanza, de nuevo, pero ya me estoy reformando, así que nos leeremos prontito!

Dedicado también, a todos los que puse en negrita. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

-.Chiisana Minako.-


	4. Navegando en la Inconsciencia

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.**

¿Una Ilusión?

Capítulo cuatro: Navegando en la inconsciencia.

Por Chiisana Minako.-

- ¡InuYasha! -le llamó, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de un tirón.

En ese momento él se volteó, dejando ver su rostro lleno de sangre, con uno de sus ojos café cerrado por un corte y una mirada nada amigable. Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, algo impresionada de la visión ante sus ojos. No se explicaba cómo se había herido así, no había nadie en la habitación -que por cierto era un caos-. Sus cortinas rotas, hechas jirones, todos sus adornos y libros, los que tenía sobre el escritorio, regados en el suelo.

- ¡Kagome vete de aquí! -gritó él de repente, asustándola. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos automáticamente, pero luego reaccionó.

- ¡Pero qué dem.. -una ráfaga de viento visible y un olor extraño salió de la nada, y los envolvió. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, InuYasha la tomó en brazos como pudo y la sacó de ahí.

Un tentáculo, parecido a los de Naraku, le cortó el paso varias veces, obligándole a dejar su preciosa carga en un cuarto contiguo. ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? No podía precisar de dónde venían los ataques, ni de quién. Pronto el joven arremetió contra aquella sombra, pero no parecía hacerle ningún daño, es más, él era el que cada vez estaba más herido y cansado. Desde ya hacía rato habían estado luchando y ya no sabía qué hacer. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa, mantenía a Tetsusaiga empuñada; pero no servía de nada, su estado humano no le permitía la grandiosa transformación de aquel arma tan poderosa.

Kagome, inmóvil, miraba por un agujero en la pared, sintiendo cada herida de InuYasha como propia. ¿Es que siempre tenían que estarle golpeando¿Por qué siempre él acababa lastimado? Seguían hiriéndole, y ella sin poder hacer nada.. sus piernas no le respondían, y de todos modos no estaba muy segura de qué haría si estuviera junto a él, además que darle una carga extra. ¡Pero era frustrante no poder moverse¿Sería obra de _eso_ también? Le parecía oír una risa, que le hacía estremecer. Era una sensación extraña, y a la vez conocida..

Salieron más tentáculos, algunos con aspecto de rama de árbol, y les brotaron puntas. Se volvieron de un tono verdoso, tal como el... ¡Veneno! La risa se hizo más penetrante, y las espinas fueron lanzadas hacia InuYasha quien intentaba tomar su espada de nuevo.

- ¡InuYasha, cuidado! -muy tarde. La mayoría de las espinas lanzadas le dieron de lleno; algunas le atravesaron el cuerpo, otras se quedaron incrustadas en medio de él. InuYasha no pudo siquiera quejarse, su boca quedó abierta, sus ojos desorbitados... fue la última imagen que tuvo de él, ya que una nube de veneno se alzó entre las sombras, no permitiéndole ver más allá de su propia nariz. Kagome se estaba desesperando. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la salida¡Tenía que ayudarle! De alguna forma, ya se las ingeniaría. Avanzó, algo sorprendida de que no hubiera una pared o algo que le impidiera el paso.

Caminaba, y con las manos intentó disipar la neblina, sin éxito. Escuchaba algo raro, como lamentos, sollozos.. ¿qué estaba sucediendo? InuYasha nunca lloraba o se quejaba. ¡Nunca! Masculló una maldición al tropezar con algo ¡Casi se cae!. ¿Pero qué diab.. ¡Tetsusaiga¡Él debía estar cerca!

- ¿InuYash.. -se vio interrumpida por la imagen que veía; él.. su torso, lleno de heridas, el haori destrozado y lleno de sangre, resaltando su estómago burbujeante de un veneno amarillento y viscoso, con algunas espinas incrustadas todavía. Las paredes, el suelo; todo manchado de sangre, incluido sus negros cabellos que estaban esparcidos por doquier. No se movía. ¿Acaso estaría..¡No!

No..

Se acercó a él con lentitud.. con miedo. El suelo crujía a cada paso suyo. Algo le indicaba que era peligroso, que la habitación estaba próxima al derrumbe. La desesperación creció en su interior y corrió hasta InuYasha, y de pronto sintió como si miles de agujas le atravesaran los pies y los tobillos, fue cuando recordó que estaba descalza.. y estaba pisando aquel líquido pegajoso. Era como si le estuvieran quemando toda la piel que hacía contacto con eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta, con movimientos entrecortados fue dando algunos pasos, sintiendo cómo a cada pisada ese líquido le iba quemando la carne.

No le importó. Él.. él estaba primero. Pero no entendía nada. No se atrevía a volver a llamarle..

- ¿InuYasha..? -fue automático. No perdía las esperanzas.. uno de esos tentáculos se dirigía al indefenso joven de oscuros cabellos que yacía en el suelo. Kagome no lo pensó dos veces; con las manos tomó un poco del veneno ácido que estaba a sus pies y lo arrojó hacia el tentáculo. Éste se retorció hacia todos lados, y cayó inmóvil al suelo. Un quejido reprimido escapó de sus labios.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron junto al veneno, dándole al líquido una tonalidad entre anaranjada y café. Kagome no le prestó atención a sus manos, pese al dolor, esa quemazón que estaba sintiendo. Para ese momento, ella ya se hallaba al lado de él, sacudiéndole suavemente pero con firmeza. Le tenía cogido del brazo, y aunque sentía las manos arder peor que como una quemadura, sólo le importaba el estado de él. Sólo podía pensar en eso.

- InuYasha.. ¡InuYasha! Reacciona, por favor.. -la voz le estaba saliendo quebrada- InuYasha.. -sus manos se deslizaron algo torpemente por el brazo de él, y percibió un ligero movimiento de su parte.

- Kagome.. -el tono de voz era claramente forzado y seco- v-vete.. -ella abrió los ojos, que estaban vidriosos, y contuvo un impulso para no abrazarle.

- InuYasha, que alivio, estás con vid-- su voz fue callada por algo puntiagudo en su espalda. ¡Dolía!- A-ah.. -alcanzó a quejarse, antes que sintiera como aquel filo le desgarraba la piel en un rápido movimiento. Su visión se volvió negra. Antes de perder la consciencia, le pareció oírle llamándola.. pero no pudo hacer nada. Fue como dormirse de pronto.

Gritos.. un cristal roto.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La joven miko abrió los ojos tan débilmente, que no alcanzó a distinguir nada con claridad, hasta unos segundos después. No se escuchaba ningún ruido.. perfecto, porque le dolía la cabeza como nunca. Se movió un poco, pero había algo pesado sobre su cuerpo¿dónde estaba? Se forzó a abrir más los ojos; el mezclado color sangre y las tonalidades oscuras fueron haciéndose más nítidas, para dejar paso al nocturno cielo y al negro.. ¿cabello?

Sus ojos se abrieron por iniciativa propia, aunque no podían ver del todo bien.

- ¿I-InuYasha? -aquél era el peso que sentía sobre ella. Todos los últimos acontecimientos le llegaron de golpe. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí¿Por qué..? No era tiempo de eso. Estaba extrañada.. y asustada. Él no se había movido, ni tampoco emitió sonido alguno.

Él le abrazaba, allí, en el suelo, sobre ella. Como protegiéndola de algo. Las mejillas de Kagome estaban algo rojas, era algo que no podía evitar. Su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de la chica, quien sentía su respiración forzada -lo que la había relajado considerablemente-, y su cabello estaba todo esparcido. Con su vista más clara, Kagome pudo distinguir vidrios en el suelo, algunos manchados de sangre, y que estaban sobre la tierra del patio trasero, frente a donde estaba su cuarto.

- ¿Inu.. Yasha? -se atrevió a murmurar. Se levantó poco a poco, cuidando de mover al hanyou con suavidad. "¿Qué te sucede..?"

- ¿Puedes oírme? -como si fuera una especie de _deja vu_, la cabeza del humano InuYasha reposaba en el regazo de Kagome, y ella intentaba hacerle despertar, acariciándole la cabeza y el rostro- InuYasha.. -él movió con levedad la cabeza, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, formándose así una auténtica sonrisa.

- ... Kagome.. -dijo en un tono muy bajo y claramente forzado- .. e.. eres una tonta... -el café de sus ojos la vio con melancolía por unos segundos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

---

Es nuevamente, ese llanto silencioso. Que amenaza con desvanecerla si sigue derramando más lágrimas, pero no puede detenerlo.. ni tampoco le importa. No ahora.

"Todo ha sido mi culpa.."

- .. E.. eres una tonta..

Fue su última frase. Fue la última vez que vio sus ojos. No solía sonreír a menudo, pero la última.. fue para ella. Como un hermoso regalo.. _de despedida_. No había perdido la razón -aún- ya que todavía se encontraba en un estado de shock, sabiendo la verdad pero sin asimilarla. No supo cuándo perdió el sentido, pero se despertó en una cama de hospital, hace algunas horas. Con dos brazos y una pierna vendados, se encontró con que su mano empuñada tenía aún el haori de él.. lo recordó todo, poco a poco.. y no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces.

Ahora está sentada en la cama, aquel líquido salino con apariencia de cristal prendido en sus ojos, viendo un punto fijo en la ventana que estaba al lado de donde permanecía anteriormente recostada; observando un árbol, un árbol muy grande, como donde.. _lo conoció_. Apretó el haori contra ella, inconscientemente, y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran hasta caer en aquella prenda roja, cerró los ojos. "InuYasha.."

- ¡Yo te voy a proteger!

Cumplió su promesa.. como siempre lo hacía.. y a qué costo. Como ansiaba.. el verlo con ese típico gesto suyo, de enfado, de altanería, reclamarle que cómo podía irse sólo por 'los tontos exámenes', o el acompañarle en las noches de luna nueva.. cuando era humano..

... tal como la noche cuando murió..

¡Tararará! - Fin del Capítulo.

¿Qué si he estado deprimida, yoo? Saquen sus conclusiones. Aunque, esto es algo que tenía planeado hacía mucho. Si son amantes de los finales felices, no me miren tan feo, que todo tiene una razón de ser, como amante del Waff y de Inu/Kag.. saquen sus conclusiones, nuevamente xD. Porque no daré pistas..

Le dedico el capítulo especialmente a **Meiko**, la chica del angst (aunque esto no me quedó muy bien), a **Cess-chan**, el chico del angst xD.. gracias por leer a pesar de tus.. er.. gustos diferidos n.nU. Y también para **Nad** y **Sis**, a las que siempre extraño y quiero mucho.

Disculpen que no les agradezca a cada uno como se merecen, pero llevo algo de prisa.. y si no lo publico ahora es probable que luego la inseguridad me ataque y al final no lo haga. ¡Muchas gracias, a todos, mis chikis! 

Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, **Denisse-chan**. ¿No querías un regalito de Halloween?

¡Espero te haya gustado, aunque sea pequeño el capítulo!

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte o alguna frase, palabra que quieras decirme, algo que te haya dejado el capítulo o el fic, no importa si son dos palabras, puedes enviar un review o escribirme un mail (en mi profile está, se ha puesto pesado con los signos como arroba o los guiones bajos).

¡Se cuidan mucho!

Chiisana Minako.-


	5. Eternidad

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.****  
**

**¿Una Ilusión?**

**Capítulo cinco: Eternidad.**  
_Por Chiisana Minako_.

_Sólo el sonido de las risas de los pequeños al jugar podía hacer el ambiente más encantador, pero aún era muy temprano para eso; era otoño, los árboles tenían sus hojas anaranjadas y secas, pero aún no las habían perdido. Una brisa refrescaba el ambiente, al igual que los rostros de una pareja que caminaba de la mano. Los cabellos negros de ella se entrelazaban con los plateados de él, caminando uno al lado del otro._

_- ¿Lo sabes, verdad? -murmuró InuYasha, sin romper el encanto del paraje. Él volteó la mirada hacia ella, quien sólo asintió de forma suave._

_- Y espero que tú también lo sepas… -al parecer él no entendió a lo que Kagome se refería, por lo que la joven prosiguió- … que estaré a tu lado… -el hanyou la vio algo enternecido, sin saber qué decir- … pase lo que pase.. -pronunció cada palabra de forma solemne, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios._

_Al día siguiente era, lo que suponían, la batalla final contra Naraku. Sabían perfectamente que quizás no volverían a verse. InuYasha había sido llamado por los Shimidamachuu de Kikyô, tardando medio día en volver. Y cuando lo hizo, ya en la noche muy avanzada, como lo temía Kagome estaba despierta y esperándolo. Sus ojos eran tristes, pero su sonrisa no era falsa. El hanyou no fue capaz de soltar uno de sus comentarios agresivos para ocultar lo extraño que se sentía, sólo se sentó frente a ella, siendo la fogata el intermediario. Cuando hubieron pasado unas horas, aún en silencio, y comenzaba a amanecer, ella anunció un suave 'Tenemos que hablar' y se levantó, él imitándola al instante, y se alejaron del resto del grupo que aún dormía con tranquilidad._

_Ella le había cogido de la mano casi cuando hubieron llegado cerca de la aldea, y era por donde caminaban ahora. Sólo sus pisadas en el pasto seco eran el sonido en la naciente mañana, aún quedando retazos de la noche recién pasada. No necesitaban decirse nada más, él también daba el suave agarre a la mano de la quinceañera, caminando a la par, sólo chocando sus miradas por un instante, causando la sonrisa de ella. InuYasha sólo la miró por un momento con un leve rubor, y sus labios también se curvaron levemente para formar una pequeña sonrisa._

Kagome se despertó del recuerdo aún con el aroma de él invadiéndola. El haori que estaba abrazando estaba muy húmedo, en especial la parte que estaba adherido a su rostro, bañado de lágrimas. Miró hacia todos lados, descubriéndose totalmente sola, aún sobre la cama del hospital. Sus ojos no estaban secos, no, no todavía. Habían derramado millones de lágrimas, pero aún no cesaban de hacerlo. Durante segundos se olvidaba del motivo de su llanto, pero no podía dejar de ver ese árbol con ojos ausentes. De vez en cuando una hoja seca rojiza caía al pasto, e ilusionada posaba su mirada sobre ella, para luego descubrir el vil engaño y sonreír por dos segundos, sin saber por qué.

Fue rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos, apretando la tela entre sus dedos sin mucha fuerza, no tenía energías para nada. Quién diría que ella no fue la primera en partir. Quien diría, que fue él quien se fue de su lado. Él, poderoso hanyou y no ella, débil humana. Sí… él murió como un humano… humano, como ella… ¿entonces por qué tuvo que irse él¿Por qué él y no ella…?

Las costuras de la blanca tela crujieron. Ahora sí que apretaba su prenda de vestir con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por un segundo, para ver el origen del ruido, y quitar sus manos, las que rozaron con un vaso sobre una bandeja. Había olvidado eso… una enfermera vino a dejarle comida hace algunas horas, y su conversación fue un monólogo. Kagome no respondió. Apenas y se dio cuenta de su aparición. Ahora la miko volvió su atención a la bandeja, con pequeñas porciones de comida muy saludable, verduras cocidas y gelatina de sabor indefinido, tan características de un hospital. Si InuYasha lo viera… seguro que pediría a gritos por ramen. "Ramen…" La mueca de su rostro desapareció. Una gota alteró la tranquilidad del jugo sobre el vaso de vidrio, otra lágrima más. Miró con detenimiento el vaso en su mano; jugo de manzana, que tenía una tonalidad cristalina dorada… ¡Dorada! Los ojos de InuYasha… tuvo la fugaz visión de ellos viéndola con ahínco, escrutándola…

Contuvo la respiración cuando el sonido del vidrio roto llegó a sus oídos, derramándose el jugo en el suelo.

Todo le recordaba a él… ¿por qué? Tenía visiones rápidas de InuYasha, durante la última noche… cayendo desde la ventana, siendo abrazada por el chico humano… viéndolo decir… sus últimas palabras..

- Maldita sea… -uno de sus puños impactó con el colchón de la cama- InuYasha… -sus sollozos eran suaves, agónicos, desesperados. Recogió sus pies, levantando sus rodillas y también la delgada manta que las cubría; sin que ella lo notara la bandeja fue resbalando hasta caer al suelo, quién sabe si derramándose su contenido o no, Kagome tenía hundido el rostro en sus rodillas, maldiciéndose por hacer las cosas tan mal. "¿Por qué? No es justo.." Su mano empuñada golpeó su rodilla, hasta que sintió un dolor más fuerte.

La blusa blanca de hospital fue arremangada por la chica, redescubriendo vendajes recientes, en sus dos brazos, también en una pierna. ¡Es verdad…¿Dónde…?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso, dejando pasar a la señora Higurashi con un semblante preocupado, algo agitada, al parecer había venido corriendo o a un paso muy rápido.

- Hija mía¿qué sucedió? -se había asustado al escuchar cosas caer al suelo, pero apenas hubo llegado cerca de la cama de la joven, ésta se le abalanzó encima abrazándola, sin dejar de llorar por un segundo. La mujer sólo pudo verla con preocupación, abrazarla también y acariciarle la cabeza. Esto le recordaba esa tarde de primavera en que la encontró llorando, frente al Goshimboku, porque al parecer debía tomar una decisión importante. ¿Qué le sucedería ahora? Su llanto le parecía más desgarrador.

- Mamá… -su madre inmediatamente buscó el rostro de su niña- … ¿dónde… dónde está InuYasha? -Kagome suponía haberse desmayado luego de oírlo a él… ella estaba en el hospital, porque estaba herida, pero… ¿y él¿Dónde había quedado su cuerpo inerte?

- ¿InuYasha? -preguntó extrañada- No lo sé… ¿estaba contigo? -Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a esconderla en el regazo de su madre. "Oh, pequeña… ¿qué pasa contigo?" Le acarició la cabeza una vez más, intentando calmar su incontrolable llanto.

_- ¡Agh¡Osuwari! -acto seguido el hanyou cayó de bruces al suelo, profiriendo insultos a diestra y siniestra._

_¿Razón de la pelea? Kouga. Como siempre InuYasha acababa con algún comentario que la hacía enojar._

Nunca volvería a ver su rostro enfadado, su rostro celoso. No volvería a viajar en su espalda, ni a esperarlo noches enteras, rogando porque regresara de encontrarse con Kikyô. No podría volver a mirarlo en secreto, cuando él no se fijaba.

_El hanyou se había sonrojado, quizás por verla sonreír._

_- Kag.. -fue callado por los labios de la chica, quien en un segundo se puso en punta de pies y atrajo el rostro del hanyou hacia ella, capturando los labios de él en los suyos. Aún dentro de un sueño… seguía siendo su primer beso._

_Se sentía tan real… no sabía exactamente si era como el InuYasha verdadero de carne y hueso, ya que nunca se habían besado. Lo bueno es que estando en medio de la ilusión los nervios quedaban atrás, sólo dejaban sus pensamientos, todos sus anhelos… posicionados en esos labios tibios que rozaba aún con cierta timidez. El cuerpo de él estaba rígido, podía sentirlo. Nunca había tenido un sueño en que se sintieran sensaciones como las que tenía corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Rodeó el cuello de él, acercándose más, pegando sus cuerpos._

_De un momento a otro los brazos de InuYasha se deslizaron hasta su cintura, comenzando a corresponder el beso bastante intensamente, casi no se notaba su falta de experiencia, le robaba el aliento, lamía su boca, le robaba todo su ser a través de sus besos…_

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Pudo probar sus labios, sí… más de una vez, pero ésas serían las últimas. Nunca más podría… Se llevó una mano a los labios, sintiendo por un momento el salado sabor de las lágrimas que caían sobre ellos. Miró mejor donde se encontraba y se vio en brazos de su madre, que dormía sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama. La joven miko pensó en librarse y acomodar a su progenitora de forma que pudiese dormir más cómoda, pero prefirió tener un momento de egoísmo y mantenerse así, cautiva en su abrazo maternal. Sonrió levemente, con ternura. Su madre… siempre un apoyo para ella. Y otra vez, volvió a sucumbirla el miedo. ¿Qué tal si la perdía a ella también?

Su mayor temor… la muerte de InuYasha… ya era un hecho. 'Muerte'… cómo le dolía esa palabra. Cómo le costaba siquiera pensarla. Junto con él se había resquebrajado y muerto una gran parte de su corazón. Sobre una cómoda, puede ver unas flores frescas, con una tarjeta de Hôjô. "Lo siento.." Es lo único que puede pensar, sabe perfectamente, que por más que lo intentase, no olvidaría nunca a InuYasha. Y tampoco desea hacerlo… quiere que él siga en su ser por siempre; que aunque sea el dolor de su pérdida, o la frustración de nunca haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba, lo que lo mantenga latente en su corazón para toda la eternidad. "Siempre permaneceré a tu lado… no importa lo que pase, no te abandonaré…" Se dice una y otra vez, segura que él puede escucharla, desde algún lugar. Las lágrimas corren sin control por su rostro, manchando la falda de su madre, pero sus irritados ojos no tienen intenciones de detenerse. Ni todas las lágrimas que su organismo pudiese producir, lograrían calmar su dolor.

¿Cómo era que no se sentía preparada? Sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano Kikyô se lo llevaría al infierno… ¿quizás ahí le quedaba el consuelo que él podría llegar a ser feliz? Quizás… ¿qué no estaría solo?

O tal vez… simplemente le hería mucho más el que haya muerto por su culpa.

_- ... Kagome.. -dijo él, en un tono muy bajo y claramente forzado- .. e.. eres una tonta... -el café de sus ojos la vio con melancolía por unos segundos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa._

Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de las inútiles lágrimas cada vez que lo recordaba. El nudo en su garganta ya casi amenazaba con cortársela, aunque la verdad no le importaría morir… ir junto a él. Había pasado por su mente, el herirse con algún tenedor o cuchillo de su comida para producir su propia muerte. Pero volvía a recordar ese último gesto que recordaba de él; esa pequeña sonrisa que no sabe por qué esbozó. InuYasha… él no le permitiría hacer algo como eso, suicidarse. El hanyou se sacrificó por ella… de ninguna manera debe atentar contra algo que él protegió con su vida.

_Con su vida…_

¿Cómo fue posible¡Por qué¡Él siempre decía que era fuerte¡Que los patéticos demonios no podían contra él¡Que no moriría hasta acabar con Naraku¡Que él podía…! Ya no pudo seguir callando sus sollozos. Ya no podía más.

- InuYasha.. -apretó los dientes, sintiendo las lágrimas mojando su cara, invadiendo su boca- .. InuYasha.. -sus puños estaban apretados, quería gritar, gritar muy fuerte, ahogar su frustración, su impotencia, sus infinitas ganas de llorar, sus deseos de morir, de desvanecerse con el viento, de llegar junto a él, de alguna manera…

- Oh Kagome… -su madre le levanta el rostro, para acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza. La joven hizo lo mismo, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, por fin sus sollozos pudiendo salir con libertad, al igual que otros quejidos provenientes de su boca.

Del otro lado, la señora Higurashi se mantenía en silencio, dando suaves golpecitos en la espalda de su pequeña niña. Lágrimas muy pequeñas querían salir de sus ojos cerrados con suavidad; lo cierto era que nunca había escuchado a Kagome llorar con tanta desesperación, y el sentir el dolor agónico, de alguien a quien ama tanto… simplemente es capaz de hacerle sentir ese molesto cosquilleo en los ojos, y producir lágrimas no deseadas. Ya no era como antes, lo sabía, como cuando Kagome era una niña y ella podía solucionárselo todo. No quería preguntar qué le sucedía, sólo quería que se encontrara bien… y si ella quería decírselo, estaría disponible para escucharla.

- Mamá… -la quinceañera no se separó un centímetro de su madre- ¿… cómo… -ahogó un sollozo- … cómo superaste… la muerte de papá? -ahora la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era un tema que nunca habían tocado, no porque ella no quisiera, pero le daba la impresión que Kagome siempre tuvo temor de preguntarle.

_¿Cómo… superaste la muerte de papá?_

"No lo hice.." Fue la respuesta automática en su cabeza.

- Cariño… -acarició la cabeza de su hija- La muerte de tu padre… es algo que nunca he podido ni podré olvidar… pero tú y Sôta son mi alegría de vivir, mis tesoros… -sonrió con cierta melancolía- Además, lo menos que tu padre podría querer… es que yo viva mi vida triste por su causa..

Kagome lo sabía. Sabía que su madre tenía razón. ¡Pero no podía, no era tan fuerte como ella! Siempre la admiró, por esa sonrisa constante, por su decisión y éxito al sacar adelante a su familia, siempre quiso ser como ella. ¡Por qué no podía detener sus lágrimas¡Por qué?

Y lo peor era que sabía que por más que llorara, él no regresaría. Aunque ese inmenso dolor que era como una espina atravesada en su corazón fuera el único lazo que quedara entre los dos… lo atesoraría con toda su alma. Y lo dejaría en un altar donde nadie más pudiese tocarlo, porque no existiría en su ser amor más grande que el que ella le profesa a InuYasha.

_- Kagome… -su voz cuando solía darle un tono grave, ese tono de voz que podía deleitar sus sentidos y hacerla poner nerviosa…_

… era el que más recordaba.

"InuYasha… perdóname.."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Fin del Capítulo Cinco

No os diré si InuYasha realmente está muerto o no, si revivirá o no, la respuesta misma está en estos cinco capítulos que he publicado, por lo que no revelaré aquella valiosa información.

¿Podría llamarse Angstie? Díganmelo ustedes, mis niños angst, a quienes dedico este chappie; **_Lenny-chan_** y **_Meiko-sensei_**.

También a **_Nad_**,**_ Sis_**, **_Manito_**, **_Fru _**y_ **Denisse-sempai**_, amigos queridos. Y a **_Yash-chan _**y**_ Say-P_**, personitas tragedy también. No olvidándome de **_Anyara_**, que a pesar de haberla conocido hace muy poquito ya me cae muy bien y me comprende xDD.

¡Perdón, perdón! Por la tardanza y por las notas de autor tan largos. Agradezco enormemente vuestra paciencia. 

Ojalá os haya gustado este capítulo, y desde ya agradezco al que haya llegado hasta acá. **Cualquier cosita **(duda, consejo, crítica constructiva, opinión..) **en un** **review o a mi mail.**

¡Muchas gracias por otro, muchos ánimos y se cuidan!  
**Chiisana Minako.-**


	6. Las esperanzas necesitan pruebas

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, si los signos de puntuación están corridos, es falla de la página.****_  
_**

**_D_**_edicado especialmente a Nad-chan, Lo-chan, Anyasempai y Denisse-sempai Y también a Felpa-chan, por la ayuda del formato._

¿Una Ilusión?

**Capítulo seis: Las esperanzas necesitan pruebas_. _**

Por Chiisana Minako.-

El frágil pie de la muchacha hizo contacto con el pasto húmedo. Sólo dio un último vistazo hacia atrás-mirando a través de la ventana por la que acababa de salir- donde yacía su madre dormida dentro de la habitación que estaba destinada a ella. Las horas no pasaban en vano. Había dejado la luz prendida…

Al fin. Al fin había llegado frente a ese árbol que le recordaba tanto a _aquél_. Sus ojos ausentes y sin brillo sólo pueden mirarlo, al parecer están demasiado irritados como para comenzar de nuevo a derramar lágrimas. O quizás se han cansado de hacerlo, sabiendo que no tiene caso, el nudo en la garganta no se quita, ni tampoco el dolor que porta su corazón. Alarga una mano hasta que su palma puede rozar la corteza del árbol, y la acaricia como si de un tesoro se tratase. Le recordó vagamente a cuando vio a Kikyô hacer lo mismo, con el _verdadero_, con el Goshimboku. Sonrió con ironía. Incluso ella misma se comparaba con la miko… ¿qué importa? Ahora no está él para decírselo. Sus uñas se enterraron en la superficie que antes sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza, aún manteniendo una sonrisa, algo irónica esta vez, pero con unas lágrimas rebeldes atravesando sus mejillas. ¿De qué serviría llorar? .¿Por qué no podía detenerse?

Retiró su mano del árbol cuando algunas astillas se han enterrado en su piel. Mira hacia arriba, sin preocuparle el viento helado que le enfría las lágrimas contra la cara. Luna llena…

¿Luna llena?

¿Cómo es posible? Si hace tan poco InuYasha… él… ha sido humano, lo que significa una noche sin luna, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? En cualquier caso, las anomalías astronómicas son lo que menos le interesan. Forzando un poco la vestimenta blanca del hospital, Kagome se afirma de unas ramas y comienza a trepar el gran árbol. Nostalgia… de cuando a veces le acompañaba largas y silenciosas horas, mientras él sólo veía el cielo con melancolía, ella sólo preguntándose en qué podría estar pensando, intentando imaginar que no se trataba de cierta miko, y sentándose para contemplarlo, haciéndose presente, no dejándolo solo con su dolor.

Sus habilidades para trepar árboles nunca fueron las mejores, aunque ya llevaba una altura considerable, algo bastante meritorio considerando su condición.

"InuYasha…" Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas hacen el esfuerzo de dilucidar qué ramas tomar. La más cercana ya debería estar al alcance de su mano… luego de parpadear y que sus lágrimas comiencen su carrera al suelo, puede comprobar que ha intentado tomar una rama que no existe. Su visión borrosa la ha traicionado. Los pequeños destellos en forma de gotas saladas van quedando suspendidos en el aire, o eso le parece a ella, ya que aparentemente cae a mayor velocidad. La voz parece perdida en su garganta, aunque ni siquiera desea gritar. Sólo cierra los ojos. "InuYasha… ¿puede ser… que vaya contigo esta vez…?" Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.  
.

El sonido del electrocardiógrafo, registrando los latidos de su corazón con ese irritante sonido, es lo que le indica a la joven que se haya de vuelta en la habitación. Lo extraño es que no siente dolor físico. "¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado…?" Sólo sabe que se halla en el cuarto de un mundo del que de ahora en adelante no saldrá. No más Sengoku, no más aventuras, no más… InuYasha. Él se había quedado con los fragmentos la última vez, saltar al pozo sería inútil, ni siquiera podría despedirse del resto de sus amigos.

Dicen que todo sucede por algo.

¿Acaso ella ha actuado tan mal como para que algo así suceda? Sus ojos no quieren cooperarle, nuevamente han comenzado a arderle y a producirse en ellos esa picazón tan molesta. Sin poder contener los sollozos se quita las lágrimas con excesiva fuerza, furiosa e impotente de no poder hacer nada. ¡Nada! Sus párpados estaban más rojos ahora.

— Hey, vas a acabar sacándote los ojos… -una mano se posó sobre la de ella con suavidad, intentando apartarla de donde estaba. Kagome no abrió los ojos, dolían mucho, sólo frunció el ceño, con ira "Qué broma más cruel…" han imitado a la perfección la voz de InuYasha, su tono… aquel tono especial que usaba sólo con ella… ¿.¡Quién se ha atrevido!.? Sus globos oculares están cubiertos por sus párpados, no puede ver. Suelta la mano que le tienen cautiva de forma brusca, y ésta se pone tiesa, lanzando una feroz bofetada al _simpático_ bromista.

Bofetada que nunca llegó a su destino, porque fue frenada por otra mano con rapidez inaudita, y ahora volvía a tener atrapados sus dedos. Sólo entonces Kagome se incorporó, sentándose, y abrió los ojos con debilidad, porque por habérselos restregado mucho le ardían demasiado. Pero inevitablemente, éstos se abrieron más de lo normal. ¿Ya se encuentra en tan deplorable estado? .¿Ahora está delirando? .¿Y con alucinaciones? Pero ver la imagen que tiene frente a ella… ha hecho que nuevamente la inunden las lágrimas. Verlo y saber que no está. Verlo, y saber que nunca podrá ser… es peor que no verlo. InuYasha… sus ojos dorados, su largo cabello, sus orejitas de perro… frente a ella…

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede?. -habló otra vez esa voz varonil, aún calmada, aún sosteniendo la mano que había atrapado en pleno vuelo hacia su rostro.

Kagome lo sabe. Le es imposible no hacerse ilusiones. Su desesperado y resquebrajado corazón se lo pide a gritos. Un espejismo podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento, es mejor arriesgarse para saber la verdad. Debe hacerlo, debe hablar. Aunque se exponga a desvanecer la ilusión y no volver a verlo nunca más.

— I… ¿Inu… Ya… sha…?. -son los únicos balbuceos que pueden escapar de su boca, no queriendo pestañear por miedo a que cuando vuelva a ver él ya no esté. El miedo le carcome todas las entrañas.- .¿E… res… tú…?. -aún le es imposible abrir los ojos. _Duele demasiado._

— Por supuesto que soy yo -afirmó casi de inmediato él, con un gesto algo ofendido, para luego agregar- .¿Esperabas a alguien más?. –bufó con su típico tono de molestia.

Esa última frase… _fue tan de él_… Los pensamientos de Kagome se dispararon, su corazón había dejado de latir para ella. No podía moverse. No podía… no quería creerlo, por miedo a que se engañara otra vez. No podía, esta vez no iba a soportarlo. Su alma pendía de un hilo, la que antes agónica se hubiese postrado a llorar sin descanso y ser envuelta por la oscuridad, ahora relucía vagamente con una pequeña esperanza, pero ésta, de no ser real, acabaría por destruirla.

— ¿Es… es en… en serio…?. -su voz ya no pudo ser controlada, con la mano que tenía libre se cubrió la boca, para acallar sus fuertes sollozos, que escapaban presurosos de sus labios. Labios que fueron curvándose poco a poco, en una sonrisa de niña pequeña, de quien tiene muchas esperanzas en algo, aunque quizás sean demasiado inocentes. Quitó la mano de su rostro y la dirigió hacia una mejilla de él, viendo que se sonrojaba con levedad a su contacto. Como si fuese ciega fue recorriendo su nariz, sus mejillas, haciendo de cuenta que sus propios dedos eran sus ojos. Que con eso podía verificar la veracidad de las palabras de él, que realmente estaba allí, que no eran ilusiones suyas. Cuando llegó a sus labios, fue cuando los sintió moverse.

— K-Kagome.. es… esto se está volviendo extraño… -murmuró él, con los nervios a flor de piel, y el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas. ¿Qué… qué pretendía ella? Con eso, a la quinceañera sólo le quedaba una cosa por comprobar, por _volver a probar_…- .¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pas… -los dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par, dilatándose sus pupilas, no pudiéndolo creer.

Kagome había vuelto a tomarlo por sorpresa, como _aquella_ vez. Volvió a sonrojarse. _¿Qué más da?_ Cerró los ojos él también, dejando que sus labios se fundieran. Éste no era un beso como los anteriores que ella le había dado. La joven miko había ladeado la cabeza ligeramente, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios, como entregándole todo de sí, como dándole a comer de su alma. InuYasha tomó aire durante un segundo, para luego, acelerándosele el ritmo cardíaco, jalar la mano de Kagome que aún mantenía cautiva y dejarla sobre uno de sus anchos hombros, usando su ahora libre mano para seguir atrayéndola hacia él, empujándola de la espalda, abrazándola, presionándola contra sí. Ahora lo recordaba, todas las sensaciones que sintió días atrás, cuando creyó que todo era un sueño. Ahora volvía a su mente, la razón por la que se prohibió volver a besarla.

El particular sonido de vidrio y loza rompiéndose les devolvió de la tierra de las pasiones, haciendo que voltearan a ver qué era lo sucedido. Mejor no hubieran volteado, el rostro de ambos se contorsionó, y comprobaron que hay muchos tonos de rojo que la piel puede adoptar.

— ¡Hermana!. -exclamó Sôta, con los ojos algo desorbitados.

— ¿.¡Pero qué es lo que le estás haciendo a mi niet.. -una mano le tapó la boca, al igual que al pequeño Sôta. La señora Higurashi sólo le sonrió a la pareja.

— Ya, ya, ustedes dos… -se dirigió a su padre y su hijo- .¿Por qué no mejor volvemos a la cafetería?. -les arrastró hacia la puerta la mujer, sin darles tiempo a responder, sólo sonriéndole a su hija y al hanyou antes de desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta.

Pese a la vergüenza pasada, Kagome no podía disminuir su sonrisa. Y no podía -ni quería- dejar de verlo, todavía temía el que desapareciera y se hiciera cenizas entre sus dedos. Tampoco lo había soltado todavía, sus dos brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de él. InuYasha tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como aguantándose algo; sus mejillas aún estaban rojas.

— InuYasha… -le llamó, ahora con seguridad, aunque no podía evitar que cierto deje de incertidumbre se filtrara en su voz, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y diera un respingo por verla tan cerca- .¿… ya te he dicho… lo que siento por ti?. -inquirió ella, como si se tratara de lo más simple del mundo. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, juguetones, llenos de una indescriptible alegría. El aludido sintió su cara arder como nunca, y cierto golpeteo en el pecho muy fuerte. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

— D-D-De.. D-De.. De… ¿.¡De qué demonios hablas!.?. -hablaba él, presa de los nervios y de una ansiedad que no quería admitir¿qué pasaba con ella? Primero lloraba, lloraba muy amargamente, y luego… lo… lo besaba. Parecía un _déjà vu_. Y ahora… ¿iba… iba a…? .¿De verdad se lo diría? "¡Feh! Como si me interesara…" se dijo a sí mismo, pero sus orejitas se movían constantemente, deseosas de oír _las palabras_ de ella.

— ¿Sabes?. -murmuró Kagome ahora en un tono algo más apagado, deslizando sus manos desde la nuca de él hasta su pecho, donde oprimió en sus puños la blanca tela del gi- No… no sé… cómo has llegado aquí… pero no me importa, yo… quiero creer que estás vivo, que estás aquí, conmigo, que no es una ilusión… -sus ojos se llenaban del salino líquido sin poderlo evitar, causándole a él una inmensa sensación de vacío dentro de sí-… para quedarme contigo, porque eso es lo que deseo… -antes de que las lágrimas alcanzaran a caer sobre las sábanas, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su frágil figura, permitiendo que ella se aferrara del cuerpo del hanyou, nuevamente a su cuello, soltando sollozos que ya no tenía fuerzas para contener, lágrimas que parecían infinitas.

Él la sujetaba de igual manera. Sentía que algo se rompía al interior de su alma al oírla sollozar de esa forma, aspirar el usualmente embriagante aroma de Kagome envuelto por la salinidad de sus lágrimas… pero de una forma u otra, y sin saber qué más hacer, creía que era lo único en que podía apoyarla algo, estrechándola contra sí, diciéndole '_estoy aquí, contigo… tranquila…_' y de una alguna manera, él también lo necesitaba, precisaba saber que era él quien intentaba reparar el daño, reconfortarla, sólo él y nadie más. Apoyar… algo que ella siempre hacía con él. Lo que le era algo más tranquilizador, era el hecho que la esencia de la muchacha no estuviera rodeado de la profunda tristeza de otras veces… ésta, en un primer momento fue muchísimo más fuerte de lo que jamás lo sintió, sin embargo, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

Kagome lloraba. Sí, lloraba. Pero estaba feliz.

Estaba botando todas esas lágrimas de desesperanza, esos sentimientos de frustración, de cólera, de profundo dolor, en forma de gotas saladas. Estaba dejando que fluyera la sangre para que pudiera formarse una costra. Kagome… su corazón no podía sentirse más completo. Desechando todos esos sentimientos que la habían llenado los últimos días, entregándose a él, a su abrazo. No había espacio para las dudas, ni para pensar tanto acerca si decir lo que sentía o no. Aún no estaba del todo segura de que éste no fuera un sueño más, y si lo era ¿qué importaba? Fue feliz en él. Y, quizás, el mañana nunca llegaría.

— ¡Te amo!. -las palabras de la voz femenina fueron seguidas de un sollozo que le entrecortó la respiración- .¡Te amo, InuYasha!. -sólo siguió aferrándose a él y continuó llorando, ya incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, sólo dejando que su boca dejara escapar en forma de sonidos, la extrema felicidad que una simple sonrisa no podía albergar. Ni siquiera regalando mil de ellas podría expresar lo que sentía. Reía entre las lágrimas, éstas dejándole un salado sabor en la boca.

Pero no pasó demasiado para que él la apartara un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. La miraba aún algo… exaltado, parecía haber recién haber asimilado sus palabras, y poco a poco sus mejillas iban ganando color. Kagome sólo le devolvió la mirada, sólo que la suya era curiosa, esperanzada, ansiosa. InuYasha sabía cuál era la pregunta de esos ojos aún llorosos.

— Yo… yo… ya… ya te lo dije una vez… -miró hacia otro lado, intentando controlar el gran calor que sentía todo su cuerpo, en especial en su rostro. Ella le miró aún más perpleja. "¡Maldición Kagome, entiéndeme!"- A… antes… -murmuró entrecortadamente, refiriéndose a lo sucedido en el bosque días atrás, cuando aún creían estar en medio de una ilusión.- Antes de que… te trajera a tu tiempo…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡AGH! .¡Que yo también¿.¡vale!.?. -gritó el hanyou, ya toda su paciencia perdida, sólo su impulsividad hablando por él. Juraría haber visto a la quinceañera frente a él aún con cara de '¿Qué?', pero no pensó que sólo fuera la sorpresa- .¡Que yo también te amo!. -volvió a gritar, causando que Kagome se sonrojara, además de por las anheladas palabras, por las cabezas que veía asomándose por la puerta.- Feh. Humanos.. -murmuró para sí, no porque hubiese visto que tenían público, sino porque no podía entender el hecho de que ella no lo haya comprendido desde un principio, cuando él fue tan claro en su explicación. ¿Acaso le tendió una trampa? Se acumuló un rojo intenso en sus mejillas, dándose cuenta del enorme peso de sus palabras, y de lo que acababa de hacer, que ya no tenía vuelta atrás…

Aunque, por suerte, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo y quizás su orgullo decir algo estúpido por él que arruinara el momento. Vio sus ojos anhelantes y vidriosos… no pudo decirle nada para 'desmentirse'. Al sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, en el abrazo que la muchacha le había dado, sus orejitas constantemente oyéndola pronunciar su nombre con ese tono de voz que tanto le gustaba oír, no pudo sino… mirar su boca… la que hace tan pocos minutos había vuelto a sentir. No había tenido tiempo para enfriarse la cabeza, como la vez anterior. Esta vez, no hubo youkai que los interrumpiera.

Esta vez, fue él quien… tuvo temor de estar soñando. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, aún viéndose ese brillo tan especial en ellos, aquél que lograba derretir a Kagome en cuestión de instantes… el chico buscó los labios de ella, que ahora no dejaban de pronunciar quién sabe qué clase de frases sin sentido que él no oía por estar su mirada fija sólo en ella. La quinceañera se mordió el labio inferior con cierta impaciencia, aunque también había entrecerrado los ojos y lo veía expectante, cada detalle de su apuesto rostro, y podría jurar que lo veía sonreír con levedad. InuYasha llegó a tal cercanía de su rostro con el de ella que por un momento sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, parecido al vértigo… la apenas perceptible respiración de la muchacha le acariciaba su propia boca, como invitándolo a entrar… recordó _las palabras_ de ella, y ladeando su cabeza con levedad, le besó suavemente la comisura de los labios haciéndola estremecer, para luego acabar de hechizarse con el aroma de Kagome, con la sensación de tenerla para sí, y finalmente, él iniciar el roce.

Ya en el pasado se han regalado el uno al otro besos mucho más apasionados, sin embargo, éste… es especial.

Era el primer beso que se daban luego de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era el primero en el que sentían cada momento como el último, pero no por ello iban presurosos. Sus labios se movían rítmica y lentamente, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo desde antes, entrelazándose uno con el otro en una perfecta combinación. Era, el primer contacto que iniciaba él, no estando ya en un juego de caricias mutuas. Ambos abrazándose por la espalda, ella sentada bajo las sábanas y él sobre las cobijas de la cama, era un beso tan inocente como el primero que se da.

Una vez se separaron unos milímetros, InuYasha pasó pausadamente su húmeda lengua por los labios entreabiertos de Kagome, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla sonrojar y reír algo nerviosa por ese acto.

El característico y exclusivo sonido de una mano chocando contra la otra fue la única tímida resonancia antes de que se oyeran más ovaciones, e irrumpieran en aplausos los que curioseaban en el marco de la puerta. 'Pero mira nada más… que tiernos…' 'El amor siempre triunfa…' 'Espero que sean felices' 'Yo quiero un chico así para mí'… eran miles las frases que a cada segundo nacían de ese tumulto de gente, que con el ruido que provocaron hicieron que más gente llegase a ver qué sucedía, haciendo crecer el grupo. A Kagome sólo le arrancaron un sonrojo, no podía sino estar feliz, mientras que a él le da casi un ataque nervioso y se muere de vergüenza. 'Pero mira¿Qué es lo que trae en la cabeza?' Recién cuando las agudas orejitas del hanyou captaron eso, fue cuando se dio cuenta de ese _pequeño_ problemita.

— ¡Hey, hey!. –una voz se oyó a lo lejos, como enfadada- .¡Que me dejen pasar, caramba! –la revuelta de gente poco a poco se fue dispersando, dando paso al malhumorado anciano, seguido de la señora Higurashi y el pequeño Sôta- .¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! –siguió refunfuñando molesto, encargándose de que las personas restantes se fueran. Cerró la puerta cuando los tres estuvieron dentro.

La tensión podía respirarse en el ambiente, Kagome bien sabía que esto no sería tan fácil. El abuelo miraba desafiante al hanyou, quien, extrañamente, se sentía incapaz de devolver aquella mirada tan amenazante como hubiera querido, por lo que sólo lo miraba con dureza, manteniendo su compostura. La madre de la quinceañera sonrió, amable, para luego colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

— Tenemos que hablar –anunció con su voz serena.  
.  
.

— ¿Qué? .¿En serio? –el joven sosteniendo el celular no podía creerlo- .¿Sí? Ahá… Muchas gracias por avisarme. ¡Enseguida iré! –el muchacho dio por terminada la llamada cogiendo unas flores que había comprado con antelación, junto a su teléfono móvil, para salir apresurado de la casa.- Muero por verte, Higurashi… -murmuró sonriendo, sin dejar de pedalear en ningún momento su fiel bicicleta.

.  
.

.  
.  
**- Fin del capítulo seis - **  
_No se despeguen de su monitor, que prontovolveremos con más._

Ay, lo siento… no sé si estaré en lo correcto pero algo me dice que mi lado cursi y meloso salió a colación… T.T Pero.. no sé… de una forma u otra siendo que este 'reencuentro' no quedó con tanto sentimiento como debería haber sido… _¿Qué dicen ustedes?_

Acerca de lo que decía de cuando Kikyô pasó una mano por el Goshimboku, es una escena muy breve de la primera película de InuYasha; donde Kagome se había peleado con InuYasha e iba junto a su bicicleta rumbo al pozo, pero se topa con Kikyô (y ve lo del árbol) y se esconde…

Antes que me olvide. No sé si había usado el término en el pasado, pero un _déjà vu_, para quien no lo sepa, es cuando existe la sensación de que algo vivido, ya te ha sucedido en el pasado. En el caso en que se hace alusión a eso, es a la similitud de la escena del primer episodio con ésta (la relación que hace InuYasha).

Como datito al margen… supongo adivinan quién es el chico del final ;)…  
**_  
_**

Y bueno, eso sería… y sí, por favor, **necesito sus opiniones**, la verdad estoy insegurísima acerca de esto… acerca del reencuentro… cualquier dudita ya saben. 

Y una cosita más, este fic va llegando a su recta final… creo que en uno o dos capítulos más, acabará. Desde ya les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

¡Se me cuidan mucho!  
¡Y ánimos, a todos!  
**Chiisana Minako.- **


End file.
